


The Ballad Of The Magpie And The Raven

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ballads, Gen, Gothic, Magpies, Ravens, Romance, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Songwriting, all that glitters fanfiction, for a fanfiction of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: I wrote this for a fanfic series I'm working on: All That Glitters 
  
  You can hear the instrumental demo here





	

Raven, oh pretty Raven dear  
Spoke The Magpie oh so clear  
Would you care for a dance with me?  
Your eyes are like starlight.  
Your feathers as black as night.  
So tell me what do you say?  
That we dance.  
And dance.  
‘Til the break of day. 

Oh Raven, Oh Raven take my wing.  
I only wish to hear you sing  
Nothing is lovelier than the sound,  
Of your caw, so noble and proud  
So tell me what do you say?  
That we dance.  
And dance.  
‘Til the break of day. 

Beautiful Raven, so guarded and cold  
How to reach you is a secret never to be told  
Here’s a joke, a chirp to make you smile  
To brighten your night for awhile  
So tell me what do you say?  
That we dance.  
And dance.  
‘Til the break of day. 

Oh Magpie, Magpie, don’t steal my heart  
We’ve been like this right from the start  
You chirp your words, and chirp to charm  
But how do I know that you’ll do harm? 

Because you’re a Magpie, untrustworthy  
Two faced, vain, and a little thief  
But I feel the sorrow in you that dwells  
And I ache for I know it as well 

But something new stirs inside  
I want to be bold; I don’t want to hide  
So Magpie, Magpie, whisk me away  
And we’ll dance  
And dance  
‘Til the break of day! 

And so we two birds of a feather  
Ill omens, found refuge in this dance together  
I swear, I’ve never seen such beauty as you  
More enchanting than the night, the stars, the moon  
And if I close my eyes and just believe  
This blissful moment can last for an eternity  
It was destiny that bound us  
And destiny that  
Makes  
Breaks  
Us 

Forever and ever and ever  
I wish we could stay together  
Forever, and ever, and ever  
I wish we will never sever 

My Raven, my Raven, my darling dear  
I long to hold you close and hold you near  
For this is our last dance  
My one and only chance  
To tell you, your eyes are like starlight  
Your feathers as black as night  
And lovely is your song  
For I fear I don’t have long 

My chirps won’t come, these words won’t leave  
And I’m scared, I’m scared, what will happen to me?  
So I dance, and dance, and dance to forget  
But this night, this night advances ever yet! 

Can you hear the church bells chime?  
The sky glows red, dawn arrives  
And I am filled with dread  
Longing to stay with you instead  
Raven, I must take flight  
With no chance  
None at all  
Steadily as these feathers fall  
No chance  
To say goodbye 


End file.
